All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)
|artist = The Just Dance Band|year = 2017|mode = Solo|picto = 152|perf = Jerky Jessy|pc = Rosa para azul néon|gc = Verde Espuma}}"All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" 'por The Just Dance Band está incluido em Just Dance 2018 como uma música desbloqueável. Aparência do Dançarino A dança é realizada por um homem vestindo uma jaqueta amarela com um estéreo de cor ciano na frente, com uma camisa azul-azul com acentos cianos embaixo, além de calças magentas, meias de listrado amarelo e azul, sapatos multicoloridos, uma violeta boné virado para trás com uma tira ciano e óculos de sol pretos. Durante uma parte da dança, seu casaco se torna azul, os estereofones ficam amarelos, a camisa torna-se laranja e as calças tornam-se cianas. O resto de sua roupa muda de acordo com essas mudanças de cor. Fundo Os gráficos de fundo são uma reminiscência do fundo da tela de seleção de músicas em muitos títulos Just Dance recentes. Durante o coro, pequenos corpos planetoides temáticos após outras danças em Just Dance 2018 podem ser vistos com seus respectivos coach dançando com o coach principal. Coachs (na ordem da primeiras aparições) * [[Side to Side|''Side to Side]] * The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) (P2/C2) * John Wayne * 24K Magic (P1) * Tumbum (Extreme) * Automaton * Got That Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 '''Movimentos Dourados na dança: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Jogue o braço direito no ar e procure. O terceiro Movimento Dourado também é o movimento final da dança. Curiosidades * All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) foi lançado para Spotify em 13 de setembro de 2017, no mesmo dia em que a sua inclusão em Just Dance 2018 foi confirmada. * Os créditos de pré-visualização dos EUA "Just Dance Team" em vez de "The Just Dance Band". * All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) é a música-tema para Just Dance 2018. * O coach aparece na arte do álbum para All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). * A versão de pré-visualização da música corta as linhas repetidas antes do refrão ("Aqui vamos / Comece o show" em vez de ("Yea here we go/Here we go"/"Time to start the show/Start the show") remove a parte instrumental antes do último coro. * O estilo de design e as cores usadas para o casaco do treinador são semelhantes ao vestido usado pelo coach de Bang. * O esquema de cores beta, como visto no cartaz E3, mostra que as calças e casacos do dançarino são azuis em vez de rosa e amarelo. * O dançarino da rotina é mostrado na frente de todos os outros bailarinos no modo "Dança" na tela inicial. * Em 10 de outubro de 2017, foi anunciado que o Ubisoft Star Players da E3 faria um cameo no jogo que dançava nesta música. * A rotina não requer desbloqueio nos consoles da sétima geração. en:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) es:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)